


Summer Skin

by Zerer



Series: skateboarders and lawyers oh my! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Skateboarding, Slushies, Student Jensen, bc im missing summer, cutie, hot as fuck, jared is some sort of lawyer probably, moody jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey asswad watch where you’re walking instead of your phone’ AU<br/>Jared/Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/gifts).



> lol wat?  
> I miss summer and the hellish heat it brings  
> also im trying to fill as many prompts as possible so yeah

Jared was not in the mood this morning. What used to be his favorite season had been exceptionally terrible this year, bringing searing heat instead of the usual mild temperatures. And he was fine the first couple of weeks but now? Now he couldn’t deal with it.

He was already grumpy and it just intensified when his car wouldn’t start (it probably melted). Then, of course, the bus didn’t come and he was left with one other option. Walking. 

Five minutes in, he was trudging across the sidewalk in million degree heat, wearing a suit and a ponytail in his hair (because he was seconds away from cutting it two days ago and figured it would be safer in a ponytail), and sweating his entire body weight.

‘Fuck my life’

 

So of course when the guy on a skateboard in only swimming trunks skated right into him he flipped out.

The guy took a spectacular fall, shrieking a little bit along the way, and the phone he had been so engrossed in skid across the burning tarmac.

“Fuck!” He yelled, standing up shakily and Jared gave him the filthiest look he could.

“Hey asswad, watch where you’re going instead of your phone.” He snapped, standing up as well and brushing his suit off.  
The guy’s eyes widened as he took it Jared and all of his 6’4 foot glory. This guy was barely clearing 6, maybe 6’1 and Jared felt a weird sense of victory when he could tower above him.

“Sorry man.” He offered, picking up his skateboard and going to retrieve his phone, “It’s just my sister. She likes to be answered right away.”

Jared could feel himself calm down slightly.

“Yeah whatever.” He muttered, brushing himself off one last time and walking off in the direction of the office building. He tried not to acknowledge the guy’s obvious stare at his ass. 

‘Chill out Jared’ he reminded himself.

 

Two days later and Jared was lounging in the park, shirtless and sweating. He’d much rather be in a chilled pool or sleeping in Antarctica or something, but his best friend Gen had insisted that they go sunbathing.

“You mean ‘giving myself sunstroke’.” Jared had mumbled, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

 

He regretted it immensely.

 

“Hey man.” 

Jared opened his eyes to look at who was talking to him.

“Oh, the skateboard guy, I remember you.” He said lazily.

“I’m actually called Jensen.”

“Skateboard guy.”

Jensen rolled his freaky green eyes and sat down next to Jared. 

“Here.” He held out a blue slushie, “You looked hot.”

Jared furrowed his eyebrows and took the slushie, unsure about which way to take that comment. It seemed Jensen realized as well because he backtracked immediately.

“I meant like temperature, not sexy hot.”

Jared raised his eyebrows and Jensen stammered.

“I mean not that I don’t think you’re sexy hot, but I brought you the slushie because you looked temperature hot- damn it I’m digging myself into a deeper hole here.”

Jared nodded, slurping at the slushie, “Pretty much.”

“Okay, let’s start over. Hey I’m Jensen and I’m really sorry that I ran you over with my skateboard a couple of days ago and for some reason I think you’re really cute even though you called me an asswad so I bought you a slushie and I hope you want to join me in my air conditioned apartment for dinner.”

Jared tried to hide his smile by sipping his slushie.

“That’s one helluva re-start Skateboard Guy.”

Jensen’s face fell, “Oh, well… um, it’s okay. I mean the chances of you being interested were pretty much zero even if you were remotely interested in guys because you’re a Greek God and I’m only just out of college so…”

“I never said no.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my life support


End file.
